


Cryptozoic

by Eugene_Kline_Sims



Category: Stargirl (TV 2020)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Found Family, Gen, I can’t tag, Joey Lives!, Joey becomes known as magician, Joey is a raging bisexual, M/M, Mentor Richard Swift, Might Be Discontinued, Multi, On Hiatus, Slut Shaming, and are confused, disaster bi’s Courtney and Joey, maybe idk for sure, they love there son
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:14:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25164508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eugene_Kline_Sims/pseuds/Eugene_Kline_Sims
Summary: Cryptozoic; Adjective; Living hidden, or in darkness.Joey Zarrick was supposed to die. However, he ended up back to life. His fathers dead and Joey knows the truth. He’s conflicted about his father (now dead) and stifling to understand his powers and understand the new set he’s got. High school just got a lot more conflicted.
Relationships: Barbara Whitmore & her kids, Beth Chapel & Cameron Mahkent & Yolanda Montez & Rick Tyler & Courtney Whitmore, Joey Zarrick & Beth Chapel, Joey Zarrick & Courtney Whitmore, Joey Zarrick & Richard Swift, Joey Zarrick & Yolanda Montez, Joey Zarrick/Beth Chapel (crush), Joey Zarrick/Cameron Mahkent, Pat Dugan & his kids, Pat Dugan/Barbara Whitmore, Richard Swift & Star Team
Comments: 9
Kudos: 23





	Cryptozoic

**Author's Note:**

> Joey dies  
> Me: Now that just won’t do
> 
> The whole family *dies*  
> Me: That definitely won’t do
> 
> I’m sorry about this. It’s trash I’m aware. Anyway, please comment even if it is just to say is sucks.
> 
> Check me out on Tumblr at asheryapal

Death wasn’t anything like Joey expected. Not that he thought about death a lot mind you. He was fifteen after all. Though he thought it would be something other than…. well, White.

“I get that a lot.” Jumping out of his skin he looks around wildly. Finally his eyes land on, he can’t exactly płace to. Swallowing thickly he asks a question.

“Where am I?”

“In the afterlife. Or well an offshoot of it.”

“Who are you?”

A rumbling chuckle is his response.

“Tell me, Joey. Why do you think you're here? What do you remember?”

“You're avoiding the question.”

“Amuse me.”

Joey presses his lips together and sighed in response thinking back to what happened. The robot, talking to Beth, the bus almost going off of the bridge. Everybody was ushered out, his cards flying into the wind and finally, the truck. He doesn’t want to answer the question but it’s clear the entity was expecting an answer. 

“The accident and….” he tilts his head back and takes a steadying breath. “Please don’t make me say it.”

“That’s fair. I have much to tell you Joseph Zarrick but first I have to show up to you.” There’s a blinding light and Joey’s hand reaches up to cover his eyes and he has to keep it there. 

“Oh sorry, I forgot humans are sensitive to my true form. Here let me.” And the light finds down and in its place was a person that even while Joey looked at them he couldn’t discern anything about them. No matter how hard he tried. 

“Are you God?”

“I go by many names and can’t remember who I was originally called. But yes, I am known as God among other things.”

“Why are you telling me this? What do you want?”

The being sighed and gestured vaguely for Joey to sit. He gingerly settled down on the bench (and when did that appear? He could have sworn it wasn’t there before but this was God so making things appear wasn’t abnormal Joey supposes.

“Your father was a villain.” A swell of irritation rises in Joey’s chest. His father as a politician got called a villain (along with a lot of unsavory words that Joey would not repeat). Honestly, it was getting a little irritating.

“Look, I get that dads a politician but…”

A short bark of laughter interrupts him. Joey is slightly offended.

“No, I’m serious Joey. Have you heard of the ISA?”

Had he heard of the ISA of course he had.  _ Everybody  _ had heard of the ISA. As well as the JSA but a couple of years back (When Joey had been younger) they had vanished off the world. Nobody knew what happened and over time. They stopped caring and their leagues slipped from everybody's minds.

“Of course I have but what does this have to do with my father.” Joey has a hunch but God he wishes he was wrong (ha God).

“Your father was a member. Watch.” And he sees. Tears burn out the corner of his eyes as he watches his father cause the death of countless people. A man he admired, or rather had admired.

“The thing is Joey, I’m bored. I get bored easily. I’ve been around for millennials. I have more power than I could possibly dream off but I’m bored and lonely a lot. So, I’m going to send you back to Earth. You’ll wake up in the hospital. I would send you back farther but Father Time can be picky about that.”

“When am I going back?” The being gave him a lazy smile. Eyes (?) shining with amusement.

“Now.” With that Joey’s falling backwards.

“Oh! I gave you a little something extra as well as your father powers! Contact-“

Joey never heard who he’s supposed to contact because he finds himself back I tot he mortal world. He scrambles up and he’s being pushed back down.

“Joey! Joey honey, it’s okay. You're okay! Stop struggling, you're going to rip your IV’s out.” Joey blinks owlishly and sees his mom. God he missed her.

She’s crying and clutching his hand tightly. 

“Mom? W-what happened?” 

“Some guy lost control of your truck and he hit you. You're lucky to still be alive. Oh God Joey. I thought I was going to lose you!” His mom shifts and gingerly pulls him into a hug. Joey buried his head into her. She’s crying into him and he finds he doesn’t mind. Then he takes in the room, and he can’t find his father anywhere. Despite his complicated feelings for the man. He was still his father and Joey had questions.

“Moms where’s dad?” She sucks in a sharp breath.

“Mom?”

“Joey honey….” she pulls back and her eyes are soft and she’s looking at him. With pity? Joey can feel his heart drop into his stomach like a rock. 

“Mom?”

“He loved you very much. He went out after the accident and it was a freak accident. He’s… he’s gone sweetie.” Joey’s body goes numb. His body slumps backwards. 

He’s never going to get his answers now. And… well his father was dead and despite no longer hero worshiping the man. Well, Joey couldn’t quite explain it.

Licking his chapped lips and addressed his mom.

“Hey mom? I’m not feeling good, can I get back to sleep.”

“Of course. I’ll head down to the cafeteria.”

Worth what she leaves and turns off the lights. Joey tilts his head back and his tears fall freely now. His tears slip from his face and slide down his face into his ears. A chill travels down his body and he weeps.

He was too tired to worry about the consequences about what happened. 

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so Joey’s hard to write but I think that might have to do with the fact we know so little about his character. He’s essentially a blank slate. 
> 
> I kept William dead because I needed a motivation for Joey to work against the ISA. Also Joey will be struggling a lot with his fathers past. Everything he thought he knew is wrong and he doesn’t know what to do. Hope that makes sense and next chapter should Definetly be better! 
> 
> Till next time dear hearts.


End file.
